(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative article having a three-dimensional patterned surface and its manufacture; more especially the invention is concerned with panels having a three-dimensional patterned surface.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various proposals have been made for the manufacture on a large scale of decorative surfaces simulating surfaces more traditionally produced by craftsmen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,915, Burrell et al, there is disclosed a three-dimensional simulated wood grain product and its manufacture in which a silicone-containing ink is employed to repel a colourless top coat.
In Canadian Pat. No. 981,124, Barker et al there is described the manufacture of a simulated ceramic tile having a contoured surface in which a pattern of dry ink lines of silicone-containing ink is employed to repel a pigment-containing top coat.